dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rage of Beerus
Battle of Gods }} is the third chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Summary On King Kai's Planet, Goku is in pain after battling with Beerus. King Kai tells Goku that he warned him about fighting Beerus and Goku agrees. Goku is aware that Beerus is heading to Earth and Bulma is having her birthday party. On Earth, a battle broke out between Beerus, Gohan, and Majin Buu. Majin Buu and Gohan have been blasted by a single kiai from Beerus, taking them out. Beerus tells them that he only went to Earth to ask about the Super Saiyan God but was given a rude introduction. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and challenges Beerus. With Beerus explaining that he wanted to try pudding, Gotenks replied back by saying that Majin Buu ate it and they have no control over it. Gotenks then transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and charges Beerus, only being grabbed by the arm and thrown into the ocean. Piccolo gets angry and attempts to use his Special Beam Cannon but Vegeta told him not to because fighting him would be pointless. Beerus starts remembering who Vegeta was, meeting him on Planet Vegeta while he was a child. A flashback to Planet Vegeta: Vegeta is seeing his father, King Vegeta, being stepped over the God of Destruction Beerus, frightening Vegeta. Back to present time, Vegeta tells Dende and Piccolo that he is the strongest god there is. Bulma walks over to Beerus and slaps him for causing a commotion during her party. Everyone at the party is scared and as a result, Beerus slaps Bulma, enraging Vegeta. Seeing Bulma get slapped caused Vegeta to receive a rage boost in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta charges at Beerus only to be punched. However, Vegeta didn't back down, getting several hits on Beerus going to from ship to the water, then being blasted in the air. Krillin realizes that Vegeta has gotten stronger and wonders how. Beerus is unhurt by Vegeta's blast and attempts to blow up the Earth but Goku arrives by the use of Instant Transmission and asks for time. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are watching the fight between Vegeta and Beerus through a crystal ball. Old Kai is troubled and notices a force destroying planets even though Beerus is on Earth. Old Kai creates another crystal ball and sees Champa and Vados wondering space talking about "huge wish orbs." Champa and his attendant notices Old Kai and Kibito Kai spying and immediately goes to their planet. While asked about what they heard, Kibito Kai and Old Kai deny hearing anything. Champa and his attendant, unconvinced by their lies, leave anyway. Old Kai thinks they could be after the Namekian Dragon Balls and has Kibito Kai hurry to Planet Namek to protect them. Appearances Locations *Space **Earth ***Princess Bulma *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Sacred World of the Kai Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Rage Mode Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Good Buu vs. Beerus *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus Anime and Manga differences *Gotenks uses his Super Saiyan 3 form right away, whereas in the anime he only uses his base form to attack Beerus. *Vegeta only attacks Beerus after he slaps Bulma. In the anime he attempted to attack Beerus before this, being easily defeated before Bulma steps in and slaps Beerus. *Beerus does not make any comment about using 10% of his power against Vegeta. Trivia *The chapter marks the debut of King Vegeta in manga. *A bonus page in the related volume shows Vegeta disappointed that he was unable to show off the Bingo dance moves that he learned. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 3 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters